Prazer
by Raayy
Summary: O que você sente, me controlando pelo medo? Prazer, puro e simples prazer. ll Raito's PoV - Relação pai e filho SEM yaoi.


_Prazer  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

**x - **Death Note não me pertence. Senão o Raito nem ao menos existiria no DN.

**x - **É Raito's PoV, e **não** é yaoi a fic. É relação de pai/filho normal mesmo.

**x - **Essa fic é um presente para Hiei-and-Shino. Espero que goste, Hee-chan!

**x -** Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**Prazer.**

_"You'd better lie low  
If you love me  
Won't you let me know?"_

Violet Hill - Coldplay

**xXx**

_Qual é o prazer?_

_Qual é o prazer que você sente?_

_Em ter uma relação com as pessoas por __**medo**__?_

_Em controla-las pelo medo?_

_**O que você sente?**_

_Prazer._

_E eu sinto medo._

_Nossa relação desde sempre foi de medo e respeito._

**xXx**

_Você sempre impôs pra mim o medo._

_Sempre foi rude._

_E como criança, eu aprendi a lhe temer e te respeitar._

_Nunca fomos como __**pai**__ e __**filho**__._

_E sim como um policial e um preso._

_Como o policial que você era._

_E como o futuro criminoso que eu viria a me tornar._

**xXx**

_Eu nunca gostei de você realmente._

_Você era pra mim o mesmo que para os presos:_

_**Motivo de se temer.**_

_Nunca te considerei pai, talvez um professor._

_Mas a Sayu te considerava._

_E isso eu invejava dela._

_Porque ela não foi criada pelo medo, como eu._

**xXx**

_Se você me amava de verdade, como dizia, eu não sei._

_Porque eu não acredito._

_Eu acredito mais que eu era como um brinquedo._

_Para se descontar todo o sadismo._

_E o __**poder**__._

_Sim, porque dizem que ser pai é obrigação._

_Mas é também, poder._

_Poder para se mandar, obrigar, tratar como quiser os filhos._

_Podem negar, mas não é mentira._

_Porque você não manda neles, mas eles mandam em você._

_E exigem respeito._

_E fingem que não sabem de nada._

_Hipocrisia._

**xXx**

_Eu lembro bem do dia que eu o desrespeitei._

_Foi um motivo bobo, mas meu orgulho não queria ceder dessa vez._

_**Não dessa vez.**_

_Porque eu já não agüentava mais, eu já estava crescendo._

_E quando a pessoa se torna adolescente, ela pensa por ela mesma._

_E eu já estava começando a querer sair do controle do medo._

_Porque eu também tenho __**orgulho**__._

_Você me puxou pelos cabelos, me atirou escada abaixo._

_Quando eu comecei a me levantar, para correr, você me alcançou._

_Você me puxou pelo braço, com força, o torcendo._

_E me arrastou até um escritório quase inutilizado._

_"__**NÃO VAI ESTUDAR?!**__"_

_Eu realmente nunca mais me esqueci dessa frase._

_Todo o resto que você gritou, eu apaguei._

_Mas eu sei, que você atirou contra mim todos os meus livros e me trancou ali._

_Eu chorei ali, sozinho, caído._

_Eu não queria chorar, porque se eu chorasse, eu seria fraco._

_Então eu dizia que eram lágrimas de ódio._

_Mas na verdade, não eram._

_**Eram de medo**__._

**xXx**

_Eu quis então me tornar policial._

_Eu queria ser igual a você._

_Pra entender o porquê._

_O porque você era daquele jeito._

_Sádico, rude, cruel, violento._

_E muitas outras coisas._

_Mas eu imaginei que não seria suficiente._

_Eu teria fazer o mesmo que você._

_Pra descobrir o porquê._

**xXx**

E foi quando eu descobri o Death Note.

Foi aí que os papéis se inverteram.

_**O que você sente?**_

_**Medo. Medo de Kira, medo de ser punido.**_

_**O que eu sinto?**_

_**Prazer. Prazer pela vingança.**_

Porque eu finalmente entendi esse prazer por dominar por medo.

É realmente muito divertido.

Mais divertido ainda, é te ver com essa cara, toda vez que vê o noticiário.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu senti pena do Raito pela primeira vez enquanto eu escrevia isso.

**EU-SENTI-PENA-DO-RAITO.**

Isso não acontece todo dia, ok.

Bom, espero que tenha gostado, Hee-chan! Eu senti que precisava dar um presente pra você, já que vivo ganhando presentes ;;' Hora de retribuir! è-e/  
E SIM VOCÊ MERECE OK.

Hmm... acho que não tenho muito a comentar sobre a fic, certo? Eu particulamente gostei dela, já que sabia escrever sobre o assunto. No caso o assunto era violência doméstica contra filhos. E a mãe do Raito não está presente nas memórias dele.  
Foi uma idéia louca que surgiu em mim por ele gostar tanto de ser "um Deus", e não ter se importado em ter matado o pai. Ele se importou sim, mas não muito. Já seria no caso, rancor acumulado.  
Não to falando que o Raito foi realmente agredido, só tive uma idéia louca e fiz uma fic.

Hmm... Review?


End file.
